It's A Hard Knock Life
by FruitOfSunagakure
Summary: Sort of based on Sucker Punch, with a twist. Naruto is kidnapped and forced into prostitution on the night of his 15th birthday. He then decided that he's gonna escape and 'snitch', along with the help of the other inmates. SasuNaru (no like, no, read. R&R Summary sucks)
1. It's A Hard Knock Life

**A/N: I am so not used to writing stories like this, and my mom would kill me if she found out. But still, enjoy! :)**

Deidara sat down on the old broken up couch in the middle if the darkened bar. He pushed his stomach in pain as it screamed for feeding. The sash around his stomach wasn't making it any better either. He put his hands behind him and leaned forward, quickly trying to untie the sash.

"Dei Dei baby, come sit with us!"

Deidara snapped his head sideways, glaring at the drunk players. He stood up and dusted his dress off before walking over to the group of men. He slid into the leader's lap, grimacing a little as he wrapped his arm around his neck.

"What's wrong, sugar pie?" the man asked as he rubbed Deidara's ass slowly with his free hand. Deidara blushed before grimacing at the man's breath, smelling of alcohol. Deidara opened his mouth to request for food before the man started sucking on his neck.

"Um...May, I...t-t-talk?" Deidara asked as the man started to rub him all over. Just then, Dei's life saver, Sasori, walked into the room. All of the men starting whistling as they noticed Sasori's dress was sliced just a few inches below his hip, as though it had been cut.

"Deidara, come help me. I got my dress caught in the chains." Sasori explained calmly, his big lazy brown eyes examining Deidara's position. Deidara slowly slid out of the man's hands, who slapped Dei's ass as he began to walk towards Sasori.

"Damn, cheap dresses." Sasori muttered, walking down the hall with Deidara. Deidara chuckled as they reached the end of the hall, to the elevator doors. Deidara clicked button number 8, the floor of their room. There were 10 floors in total, a basement and an attic.

The two stepped into the elevator casually, as if they were a couple of teenagers at the mall. When in reality, they were forced to wear seductive female clothing, beaten to then get raped, chained on walls like dogs, starved for weeks, fed scraps later, and strip for pimps.

But they've been there since they were young, so they got used to it, unfortunately. They didn't even bother to try and escape.

Deidara winced in pain, grabbing his stomach as it growled loudly. Sasori noticed this instantly, dodging a calm glance towards Deidara before looking forward again, smiling. "Just hope and pray they feed us today, Dei." Sasori muttered as the elevator doors opened, allowing the two access to the 8th floor.

The two snapped their heads to the side as a loud scream was heard throughout the hallway. Muffled 'Get offs' and 'Piss offs' were heard from The Uchiha brothers' room, which was all the way down the hall. Deidara sped walked over to the room, bouncing a little, giving him a feminine look. "Deidara, no! You'll get in trouble!" Sasori warned, but just too late.

Deidara opened the door before letting out a deep sigh.

A half naked Sasuke was being tackled by Itachi on the bed, the brothers both silently looking at Deidara, wide-eyed. It looked as if Sasuke was refusing to put his, (in Deidara's thoughts), pretty sexy maid-like dress on. Itachi was already fully clothed in a red strapless dress that showed his perfect body line before getting puffy below the waist.

"Mind your buisness!" Sasuke screamed, blushing deeply as he tried to wriggle out of a Itachi's grasp to hide. Itachi laughed as he slid the dress on a now tomato red Sasuke. "Put your gloves on. You don't have a choice." Itachi said calmly as he slid his own red gloves on, that went up to his mid-arm.

Sasuke sucked his teeth as he slipped on his gloves and dusted his dress, trying to make it look formal. He snatched his indigo gloves as he frowned deeply at a now snickering Deidara and nosey Sasori in the doorway. Itachi walked over to Sasuke, brushing his hair back, looking at Dei and Sori in the doorway questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked the two, now helping Sasuke slip into his boots. Deidara sighed with a now straight face. "We thought Sasuke was fighting one of the...'Masters'.." he replied, doing a quote on quote with his fingers to give emphasis. Itachi snickered before all of the boys froze.

The elevator rung and the doors opened. Someone was coming.

"GIRLS!" All of the doors on that hall opened immediately, everyone crowding together to see what was needed. Deidara and Sasori joined the group, followed by the Uchiha brothers. The fat man standing before them slid back his sad excuse for hair and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Um, some money was...was uh, stolen. Hidan? Kakuzu?" The pair looked up at the signal of their names, remaining calm. The two then walked forward when they were signaled by the finger. The man pulled Hidan harshly next to him by his waist, making his face just inches away from Hidan's. "Hidan baby, where's the money?" he asked seductively, invading Hidan's personal bubble.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't give a fuck, JJ." Hidan replied, looking away from the affection. The man, now known as JJ, frowned a little before Shikamaru raised his hand. "Hidan took it JJ. He was in Caesar's room." Shikamaru snitched innocently. Hidan widened his eyes before looking down. "Is that true, lollipop?" JJ asked. Hidan nodded slowly, swallowing. Kakuzu and Deidara face-palmed at the same time, Kakuzu tapping his foot.

Hidan reached into his dress and took out a thick wad of dough, handing it to JJ. JJ placed it into his coat before snatching a handful of Hidan's hair. Hidan winced in pain, grabbing JJ's wrist, tears flowing into his eyes. Kakuzu looked as if he were ready to ditch the whole scene, breathing heavily. "You see? That's what happens when you take shit that's not yours!" JJ screamed as he rocked Hidan side to side between his words. Itachi looked down, since he was never fond of these situations.

"I'll see you later so we can discuss your punishment, Hidan.." JJ licked a now crying Hidan's earlobe before throwing him against a door. JJ cut through the crowd, getting to the elevator. He smiled sickly at everyone as the doors closed slowly.

Everyone looked at a crying Hidan, who growled and glared at a smiling Shikamaru. "Bastard...!" Hidan got up to punch the little fucker in the face, but was instantly held back and dragged by Kakuzu back into their room. Deidara rolled his eyes at a Shikamaru, walking back into the Uchihas' room. "So, what's in store for tonight, pretty boy?" Deidara asked Itachi, as he plopped onto the cheap dirty bed.

"Well, the party is being set up tonight, so their gonna have us rehearse." Itachi replied as Deidara became more comfortable on the bed. His visible eye then widened in confusion. "What party?" Itachi opened his mouth to answer before the closet door popped open slowly. Zetsu and Tobi were snug inside of the small walk-in, eating chips.

"Haven't you heard? **The** **mayor's coming later this week to see us dance, Blondie**." the twins answered through a mouthful of potato chips. Tobi nodded his head enthusiastically, shaking crumbs off of his mask and dress. "They're grabbing new boys off the street now and tying them down in dresses so the mayor can be satisfied." Zetsu said as he climbed out of the closet, dusting his dress off.

Deidara looked to the side, letting the words register into his head. "So, Zetsu, where'd you get the chips?" he asked as he brushed his bang with his fingers. Zetsu rolled his eyes before turning over to Tobi, who grabbed a bag of chips from behind him and threw it to Deidara. Itachi and Sasuke looked at Zetsu bewilderedly.

"How long have you two been in there?" Itachi asked, cocking his head to the side. "Oh, just a few **hours**..." Zetsu said, smiling nervously. Tobi yawned, moving out of the closet, making a pile of chips fall out from the back. Some chips were also stored in Itachi's dresses and Sasuke's boots. Bottles of beer were hidden behind boots also.

Sasori sped walked inside of the closet, grabbing a bottle of beer. He popped it open with his teeth, gulping down half of the bottle. Deidara looked at Sasori with wide eyes. "What? I'm thirsty, and I have pretty strong teeth." Sasori said, reading everyone in the room's mind. Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking over to grab a bottle of beer. Instead of squatting like Sasori, he bent over, making everyone wince. Tobi covered the whole in his mask.

"Damn it Sasuke! You need to stop behind over!" Itachi said as he walked over to Sasuke, who was now sipping some beer. Deidara smirked. "Sasuke, remember hun, don't drop the soap!" Deidara joked, making Sasori burst out laughing. Zetsu smiled. **"Did you see those steamed biscuits?** Yeah, they're pretty big." The twins agreed, making Itachi winced, his eyes burning a crimson red.

Sasuke frowned deeply, sighing in aggravation. Soon, Tobi winced as his phone vibrated. "Hello? Tobi here!...uh, okay! Okie Dokie...I love ya too!" Tobi sighed in aggravation, stuffing the chips back inside of the Uchihas' closet. "We need to rehearse, Tsunade's ready." Zetsu said, making his dress look formal. Everyone sighed. "Tobi wanted to say that..." Tobi muttered as everyone headed to the elevator, trying to make themselves look decent.


	2. Almost There

Naruto walked along the sidewalk, a bag of Burger King in his hand, soda in the other. He blasted his iPod, tuning out the whole world. He was pissed the fuck off. Tomorrow was his 15th birthday, and his parents grounded him two days before for a month because of his grades...and suspension.

"Stupid, Sai..." Naruto muttered, ignoring the song, thinking about his ex-boyfriend. It was his fault for being a pussy though, since he was in an abusive relationship, and didn't want to escape it until now.

'_Could've waited until next week, dumbass_' Naruto thought, cursing himself. He tried to break up with Sai just three days before his birthday, and ended up getting into a fist fight with him. Naruto now thought that he was an idiot, and kept cursing himself for being one.

Minato and Kushina didn't even give Naruto the chance to explain, since he was such an angel. This was his first time getting suspended in all of his years of school, and the Uzumakis weren't gonna take any of his bullcrap excuses.

And ever since Sai and Naruto started dating, Naruto's grades started going down. Mrs. Uzumaki was immediately on Naruto's ass for this, since she was always encouraging him to go farther then both of his parents did in school.

"Get a scholarship! You'll never pass with these grades!" Naruto mocked, in his mother's voice. Naruto then felt a vibration coming from his back pocket. He pulled out his phone. Speaking of the devil.

"Hello?"

_"Naruto? Where are you?"_

"I'm on my way, mom."

_"Hold on, your father wants to speak to you."_

Naruto sighed as he heard the background noises getting louder before his father was heard.

_"Naruto, why are you always late?"_

"Dad, I'm coming back from Burger King, I'll be right there-"

_"Naruto, dinner's waiting for you. It's almost 11:00pm._"

"So? You know, if I had a car, I would've been home earlier."

_"Don't fuck with me Naruto. Just...your worrying your mother. Come home."_

And with that, Minato hung up, leaving a pissed off Naruto speed walking home. He ripped his headphones out of his ears, throwing away his soda away in a nearby trash barrel. He gripped the bag tighter, heading home. That was when he felt someone's presence.

Laughter was heard from afar and alcohol filled the air. Now Naruto was running home, gripping his bag even tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took his key from his back pocket, unlocking the door to his house. He walked inside to see his mother and father waiting patiently on the couch for him. They were sitting on the couch, looking forward at an off television screen. It was completely silent. And the silence scared the shit out of Naruto.

He closed the door behind him, locking it. He slowly walked towards his parents in front of the couch. Minato and Kushina looked up at their son, worry and anger mixed on both of their faces. "Hey, Mummy...Daddy." Naruto muttered, puberty leaving his voice completely. Minato stood up and walked over to the kitchen, taking a seat.

Kushina took two plates of food setting one in front of Minato, kissing him on the cheek before setting one in front of an empty seat, in which Naruto took a seat in. Kushina planted two kisses on Naruto's scalp. "Go easy on him baby." Kushina said as Minato winked at her as she trotted upstairs.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his father, who was now smiling.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Naruto, for your special day-"

"Look, I know, I got suspended, I understand-"

"Naruto, we're taking you to Sky Zone."

"And I know, I was late-"

Naruto stopped before laughing. "Really?!" Minato smiled, nodding. He opened his mouth to speak before Naruto slid over the table, practically glomping his father. Kushina rushed down the stairs laughing. "I told you to go easy on him Minato!" she yelled playfully as she walked over to her boys.

The three joined for a tight family hug. Kushina looked at the stove's clock, smiling. Minato then noticed as well, the two parents smiling at one another.

"Happy Birthday baby." "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun."

**A/N: Yeah, I changed Naruto's age from 17-18 to 14-15. I just luv him when he's younger and immature. And yes, Naruto is a 14 year old with just a lil too much freedom (I would get my ass kicked for staying out after 6:00..x3) **


End file.
